El Hombre en la Cama de Draco
by EugeBlack
Summary: Traducción. Lucius está histérico... de hecho, preferiría estar muerto. Draco ha llegado a la Mansión Malfoy, justo a tiempo para las vacaciones de Navidad... con su nuevo esposo, Harry PotterMalfoy. El Código de Honor de los Malfoy exige que Lucius prote


Nota de la Traductora: _¡Hola a todos! Espero que les guste esta nueva traducción, mi primer slash La historia original es de Cyane Snape, yo solo la traduzco. Muchísimas gracias a norixblack por las porras y a Aykasha-peke por ser mi querida beta. ¡Las quiero mucho guapas!_

_La historia tiene una secuela (otro one-shot), si les interesa, déjenmelo saber en su hermoso rr _

_& & &_

Nota de la Autora: _Espero que encuentren esto divertido. Pasé un tiempo genial escribiéndolo y quería hacer "Algo Completamente Diferente". Este es el extraño resultado. Empezó como una versión de "Meet the Parents" y pronto se convirtió en el "Plot Bunny Who Ate Cleveland. La frase ¡"Estoy loca como el infierno y no lo soporto más!" fue libremente robada de la clásica película "Network". El texto de la canción "Sit On My Face" es real y fue escrito por Eric Idle de Monty Python. Lenguaje, Mpreg, OOC- especialmente Lucius. Mucho humor. Mucho incontrolado y loco humor. El pobre Lucius es la verdadera víctima._

_BETA (en inglés): la encantadora y graciosa Gavilan, quien felizmente beteó con lágrimas en sus ojos._

**El Hombre en la Cama de Draco**

Era conocimiento común en el mundo mágico que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy tuvieron un matrimonio por conveniencia. Era una información que Lucius Malfoy propagó y mejoró todo lo que le fue posible. Narcissa también siguió el juego. Lucius había decidido años atrás que sería sabio mantener sus sentimientos personales por su amada esposa en… privado. Los Malfoy se casaban por amor. Era parte del _Código de Honor _de la familia Malfoy, y los Malfoy nunca se separaban del _Código de Honor_… sin importar qué. A él no le interesaba que el Lord Oscuro _supiera_ que él verdaderamente amaba a su hermosa esposa. Y verdaderamente la amaba. Él amaba mucho a su esposa y necesitaba su cuerpo y compañía tanto como lo había hecho el día en que se casaron. Afuera de la Mansión, ellos parecían fríos y separados. Dentro de la Mansión… bueno…

Era él mismo, un esposo devoto… y padre.

& & &

Para Lucius Malfoy, el mejor momento de cualquier día era hacerle el amor a su hermosa, aunque vacía, esposa Narcissa. Esta noche no era la excepción. Siendo todavía joven, para los estándares de los magos, su líbido no había sufrido ni un poquito, a pesar de que su único hijo tenía casi 20 años de edad. Su esposa era bella, organizada, con curvas en los lugares correctos. Oh, Lucius había tenido algunas amantes, Narcissa también, pero no era tan frecuente como la gente pensaba. Ellos siempre regresaban a los brazos del otro, con la necesidad de ese algo especial que solo su compañero podía proveer. Amor.

Narcissa colocó su elegante mano sobre la dura superficie del pecho de su esposo. Este era el juego que jugaban cada noche. Lucius trataba de mantenerse inexpresivo y desinteresado. Narcissa mostraba lo equivocado que estaba. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el hombre se rindiera ante la seducción de su esposa. Mientras sus manos trabajaban su magia en el cuerpo de él, Lucius decidió que era tiempo de terminar el juego. Se rindió ante la urgencia de su cuerpo y con gran placer empezó a hacerle el amor a su esposa.

Precisamente en ese mismo momento, el único hijo de los Malfoy, aparecía en la Mansión Malfoy, como únicamente los Malfoy podía, sosteniendo a su compañero en sus brazos, de forma amorosa. Un breve beso le indicó a su amor (quien tenía los ojos cerrados) que ya habían llegado.

Mientras la pareja subía la escalera de mármol, Draco susurró. "Ven conmigo amor, todavía es temprano. Mis padres deberían de estar despiertos todavía."

"Pero Draco, ellos no te esperan hasta mañana. No deberíamos perturbarlos." replicó su amor.

"Confía en mí, está bien. Quiero darles las buenas noticias."

Draco agarró la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, sorprendido porque no estaba cerrada, y aceptó eso como una invitación para entrar. Lo que vio era más de lo que cualquier hijo debería ver de sus padres. _Oh… Dios… mío… ¿Madre?... ¿Padre? Demasiada información. _

El joven mago cerró en silencio la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. "Tienes razón, este no es momento para perturbar a mis padres. Puede esperar hasta mañana".

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó su amante.

"Simplemente _no_ quieres saber."

Draco guió a su compañero a su suite privada, y después de una sesión de sexo enloquecedor, colapsaron en la cama, cayendo en un necesitado sueño.

& & &

Durante las altas horas de la noche, Narcissa Malfoy se movió en sueños. Podía sentir los hechizos protectores de la Mansión cambiando y ajustándose a una nueva presencia. _¡Draco está en casa!_ Observó a su amado esposo dormir mientras la suave luz de la luna se reflejaba en su largo cabello. Ella se acercó y besó su frente, causando un movimiento en él. "Volveré en un momento. Quiero chequear a Draco".

Un ojo plateado somnoliento observó a la mujer rubia. "¿Draco regresó?" El ojo somnoliento se cerró cuando Lucius se giró. "Dile que lo veré en la mañana."

Narcissa se colocó su bata de seda y caminó descalza por los pasillos que guiaban a la suite privada de su hijo. Cuando entró, se percató de la ropa tirada en el suelo. _¿Qué le ha pasado a ese chico? Draco nunca ha sido desordenado…_

La puerta de la habitación de Draco estaba abierta y un rastro de ropa guiaba el camino. La suave luz de la luna provocaba un brillo sobre la enorme cama, mientras Narcissa de ponía de puntillas para observar a su hijo dormido. Lo que encontró en la cama era un atractivo, y desnudo joven que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su hijo. Tenía que admitirlo, eran encantadores. La señora de la Mansión dejó calladamente la habitación de su hijo y realizó el camino a su propia suite. Ella se quitó su bata de seda y se acomodó de nuevo junto a su esposo. El repentino hundimiento en la cama hizo que Lucius rodara sobre su esposa y la abrazara.

"¿Lucius?"

"¿Hmmmm?"

"¿Estás despierto?"

"Mmhmmmm"

"Hay un hombre en la cama de Draco."

"Mmmhmmm"

"¿Me escuchaste?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Dije que hay un moreno extremadamente atractivo en la cama con tu hijo."

"Mmmhmmm"

"¿Lucius?"

"Sí amor… un hombre… ¿EN LA CAMA DE DRACO?"

Lucius Malfoy saltó de la cama, agarró su túnica y salió de la habitación en un movimiento de seda negra. Tan rápida y calladamente como fuera posible, entró en la suite de su hijo y luego a la habitación. Parado al lado de la cama, observó a los cuerpos entrelazados, brillando ante la luz de la luna.

_¡MIERDA!_

Cada uno de los ocupantes de la cama se movieron un poco. Un rayo de luz captó la atención de Lucius. Cuando miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta de dos anillos iguales de platino en las jóvenes manos.

_¡DOBLE MIERDA! Están casados. _

Era una experiencia única en la vida para Lucius Malfoy. Él estaba experimentando un terrible miedo. Sabía que su vida ya no tenía ningún significado. Su vida había tomado un giro que nunca había esperado.

_Soy… un hombre muerto caminando._

& & &

Lucius hizo lo único que podía hacer. Regresó a su cama… esperando no despertar nunca más.

"Lucius, ¿lo viste? ¿No es encantador? No sabía que a Draco le gustaran los hombres."

"Es Harry maldito Potter… y están casados."

Narcissa sonrió, miró el rostro normalmente calmado de su esposo y suspiró. "Oh… Oh… querido."

"Precisamente lo que estaba pensando. Vuelve a dormir, Narcissa."_ De hecho, estaba pensando que una muerte pacífica luce muy bien en estos momentos, comparado a lo que Voldemort me hará en cuanto se entere._

& & &

El sol apenas estaba saliendo en la clara mañana de Diciembre. Draco abrió sus ojos y observó a su dormido amante. Mechones desordenados de su oscuro cabello estaban sobre su frente y oscuras pestañas se abrieron cuando Draco besó a su esposo.

"Buenos días, Harry Potter-Malfoy."

Dos increíblemente suaves labios, de acuerdo a Draco, se acercaron y besaron al rubio. "Buenos días, Draco Potter-Malfoy."

Dos pares de fuertes brazos acercaron a la pareja en un encantador abrazo.

"Feliz Aniversario, Harry."

"¿Qué?" La niebla en la mente de Harry empezó a disiparse lentamente. Una elegante mano empezó a acariciar la cadera de Harry.

"Hemos estado casados por un día entero." El caliente aliento del Slytherin jugó con la oreja de su esposo.

"Oh, sí… Feliz Aniversario. Te amo, Draco." Las manos de Harry empezaron a imitar la danza que las manos de Draco estaban realizando por todo su cuerpo.

El rubio presionó a su esposo para que se colocara en la suave cama, y mordisqueó su cuello. Un gemido escapó de su nuevo esposo. "También te amo, Harry."

Draco colocó el cuerpo de Harry en su pecho y besó la punta de su oscuro cabello. "Harry, deberíamos darnos una ducha. Madre y Padre se levantarán pronto y tenemos mucho que decirles."

Harry se encogió ante esas palabras. Él no estaba esperando con ansiedad la confrontación con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Él no estaba seguro acerca la madre de Draco, pero sabía que el padre no iba a estar complacido con las buenas noticias. _También podría entregarme ahora mismo a Voldemort. _

El rubio salió de la cama y le ofreció su mano a Harry. La pareja realizó su camino al baño y abrieron la regadera. La regadera de mármol blanco era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero Draco se la ofreció a Harry para que la usara primero. El rubio se afeitó mientras Harry limpiaba su adolorido cuerpo. La vista de su hermoso esposo en la ducha fue más de lo que Draco pudo soportar. Harry estaba debajo del chorro de agua caliente cuando sintió dos familiares manos enjabonando su cuerpo. La presión de una erección en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo provocó un gemido en su garganta. Draco se inclinó para mordisquear y besar el cuello y hombros de Harry, mientras limpiaba al antiguo Gryffindor.

Harry se giró hacia los brazos de su amante, sólo para ser presionado en la pared de la regadera por el rubio. ""Pensé que… nosotros… íbamos…" _Maldición. _

_Él es mío,_ dijo la mente de Draco. El sabor de Harry era como miel, y él estaba encantado con el puro disfrute de eso. Sus deseos surgieron a través de su magia y él deseaba a su esposo más que a nada.

Harry corrió sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, enredando sus dedos con los pálidos vellos que estaban debajo de su cintura, evadiendo el toque que Draco quería. Pellizcó los pezones del rubio, torciendo las puntas de sus dedos y observando cómo se endurecían los pezones. Draco respiró fuertemente, pero permaneció quieto, dejando que Harry continuara con su erótico juego. Draco deslizó sus manos por el fuerte y muscular pecho de Harry, para seguir por el rastro de vello que guiaba a su miembro. Harry estaba duro y se empujó contra la mano de Draco, mientras el rubio jugaba con él. Calor irradió del imponente miembro, el cual se había puesto resbaloso debido al jabón.

Draco gimió cuando Harry colocó sus dedos alrededor de su erección, y empezó a acariciar su longitud, dejando que su pulgar dibujara círculos en la cabeza del miembro. El hombre de cabello oscuro acercó su otra mano para preparar la entrada de Draco, mientras también jugaba con sus testículos.

Draco se estaba derritiendo, sus piernas empezando a temblar. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry. Harry había sido un virgen meses atrás, pero Draco expertamente lo había entrenado en las maneras de dar placer a su compañero.

Las uñas de Draco se clavaron en los muslos de Harry mientras se aferraba a su amante. Acercó su brazo a las caderas de Harry y lo deslizó para acariciar su espalda y nalgas.

"Oh Dios, Harry…" su voz estaba rasposa y llena de lujuria.

"¿Sí, amor? ¿Querías algo?" Harry sonrió mientras se burlaba de su pareja.

Draco levantó una ceja y le hizo una mueca a su amor. _Así que esa es la forma en la que quieres jugar. Bueno, el juego empieza, mi amor. ¿No has aprendido? Los Malfoy siempre ganan. _

Draco tocó la ingle de Harry, acariciando la dura erección. Después la mano de Draco descendió para penetrar la estrecha entrada. Un largo y elegante dedo se torció y estiró dentro de Harry mientras Draco buscaba y encontraba la próstata de Harry.

"Dioses, Draco." Dijo Harry de forma estrangulada.

"Quiero que te corras por mí, Harry" ronroneó, acercándose más. Agua tibia corría por sus cabezas y cuellos. Harry gimió profundamente en su garganta, cuando Draco presionó dos dedos en su dureza. Era una tortura erótica y hermosa, y Harry necesitaba alivio.

Harry colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, mientras el rubio seguía acariciando y estirando a su amante. No pudo prevenir emitir un jadeo cuando el rubio entró en su cuerpo con una suave embestida, enterrándose hasta el fondo. Harry gritó cuando Draco empezó a embestir, y su cuerpo respondió de forma instintiva. Su mente estaba nublada con lujuria cuando los dedos de Draco agarraron sus muslos, haciendo más contacto entre embestida y embestida. Él presionó sus talones en la cadera de Draco cuando se presionó más contra el rubio. Harry gimió más alto cuando Draco, adrede, tocó con su miembro la próstata de Harry y aumentó el ritmo.

"¡Oh Dios, Draco!" era imposible prevenir su grito primal. Para Harry, esta era la droga de su elección.

& & &

Fue justamente en ese momento que Lucius Malfoy abrió la puerta del baño de su hijo. Se había levantado esa mañana muy refrescado. De hecho se sentía tan bien que se convenció a sí mismo que todo lo que había experimentado la noche anterior no era otra cosa que un mal sueño. Cuando entró a la habitación de su hijo, escuchó el agua correr y pensó en darle a su amado hijo la bienvenida a casa. Lo que descubrió al abrir la puerta fue nubes de vapor y varios ruidos curiosos. _Lo que vio_ fue a su hijo cogiéndose a Harry Potter. Lucius cerró calladamente la puerta y colapsó en la cama de Draco.

_Ya está. Ahora tengo que sacarme los ojos. _

& & &

Draco continuó empujando a su amante hasta que, con una última embestida fuerte, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás en puro éxtasis, alcanzó su orgasmo. Escuchó a Harry gritar, sus manos agarrando las caderas de Draco mientras él se aferraba a los hombros del buscador.

& & &

Cuando Draco salió del baño, encontró a sus dos padres, sentados pacientemente en su cama. Narcissa había colocado cuidadosamente las sábanas y arreglado las almohadas, esperando evadir cualquier evidencia del acto sexual de su hijo. Lucius estaba sentado con las manos en su cabeza, hasta que escuchó a su hijo salir del baño. Alzó la mirada para ver a su hijo, que vestía únicamente una mirada asombrada, sosteniendo apropiadamente una toalla grande en frente de su cuerpo. _Gracias Merlín. He visto más del cuerpo de mi hijo durante esta mañana que cuando nació._

Draco vio a sus padres sentados en la cama. "Uh… ¿Hola?"

Narcissa le sonrió a su hermoso hijo. "Buenos días, Draco. Hemos visto que has traído compañía para las vacaciones."

Lucius gruñó y cayó de espaldas a la cama.

"Uh… sí… Yo… uh…"

'La compañía' escogió ese minuto para salir del baño, sin ponerse sus lentes. Con un fuerte "¡Ooof!" chocó con la espalda del rubio, el cual bloqueaba su camino. "Qué coñ…"

Lucius se sentó para observar a su nuevo yerno. Él tenía la estúpida mirada Gryffindor en su rostro, como un venado ante los faros de un carro. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco ante Draco. Draco sonrió de la manera Gryffindor más tonta que había visto en su vida. El mayor de los Malfoy recogió su quijada del suelo y observó al mago moreno, quien trataba de cubrir desesperadamente sus partes privadas para que su nuevo yerno y suegra no lo vieran.

_Demasiado tarde, Potter. No tienes nada que esconder. _Lucius sonrió malignamente para sí mismo. Si no estuviera en tal estado de pánico, casi sería gracioso.

Nunca siendo el más elocuente en situaciones potencialmente poderosas, Harry chilló "Mierda… Oh, lo siento Señor y Señora Malfoy" y corrió de nuevo al baño, para deshacerse del contenido de su desayuno en el inodoro de porcelana.

Draco se encogió de hombros y Lucius observó. _Ese niño nunca será un Malfoy. Los Malfoy no vomitan. Nunca. _

El hombre mayor continuó con su mirada asesina. "Draco… hijo… ¿te importaría explicarnos a mí y a tu madre cómo y por qué Harry Potter se encuentra en estos momentos en tu baño… desnudo… vomitando en el inodoro? ¿Hmmm?"

Narcissa sonrió mientras tomaba a su hijo en sus brazos y lo guiaba a la cama. "Sí, queridísimo, ¿cómo pasó todo esto?"

Draco suspiró. No iba a ser fácil. Y Harry estaba vomitando de nuevo. El joven mago se colocó una túnica y llamó a un elfo doméstico. "¡Bibsy!"

¡POP!

"¿Sí Amo Draco?"

"Bibsy, por favor ve a las cocinas y trae cualquier galleta suave que puedas encontrar. Sopas exóticas serían excelentes… y una buena copa de té. Tráelas para el Amo Harry. Él está en el baño."

"Sí, Amo Draco."

¡POP!

"¡Ya está jovencito! Como jefe de esta familia, quiero saber qué coño está pasando y por qué Harry maldito Potter está ¡DESNUDO Y VOMITANDO EN EL INODORO!"

Grandes venas moradas empezaron a sobresalir en el cuello del furioso mago. Un brillo de sudor… uh, transpiración elegante (Los Malfoy no _sudan_) se observaba en su rostro. Su respiración era irregular y él _sabía_ que estaba teniendo un ataque cardíaco.

"Ya papá, tranquilízate."

Lucius continuó con su imitación de barítono con una gran boca. _Mi hijo ha perdido la razón. Eso es. Es oficial. EL INFIERNO se ha congelado y ahora estoy obligado a rentar patines de hielo. _

¡POP!

Bibsy regresó con un set completo de té y le pasó una taza a cada miembro de la familia Malfoy.

"Sí, Amo Draco."

Mientras tomaba su té, Draco contó toda la historia. Él y Harry habían estado saliendo por casi un año. Ellos habían estado trabajando juntos en el Ministerio de Magia, y fueron "unidos" por los amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione Granger-Weasley. Se enamoraron y habían estado juntos como amantes por meses.

"Eso es encantador Draco, ¿pero cómo sabes que es verdaderamente amor? Podría ser solo un… asunto sexual." Preguntó su madre.

Draco suspiró, "Miren, se que esto no es lo que habían planeado para mí, pero amo a Harry. Él ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. He aprendido a dar: mi corazón, alma y amor. Él me ha dado tres de los más grandiosos regalos que he recibido en mi vida."

"¿Y cuáles son esos, Draco querido?"

"Me dio su amor. Y esto…"

Draco extendió su antebrazo izquierdo para que sus padres lo vieran. Susurró un simple encantamiento de glamour y la antigua y negra Marca Tenebrosa de Voldemort fue reemplazada por un grifo de color rojo sangre.

"Pero… ¿cómo?"

"El amor de Harry. Gracias a que Harry me dio su amor incondicional, fue capaz de deshacerse de la marca. Ese fue su segundo regalo. Simplemente me agarró el brazo y mentalmente presionó todo su amor contra la magia de Voldemort, y quebró el hechizo que rodeaba la marca. El glamour está para que nadie entre los Mortífagos sepa que ya no está. Harry colocó un nuevo hechizo para dejarme saber cuándo Voldemort me llama, pero ya no tiene ningún control ni ya siento ningún dolor cuando me llama."

Draco miró a los ojos de su padre con su expresión más seria. "Él va a perder Padre. Nunca podrá vencer a Harry. Harías bien en cambiar de bando mientras puedas."

Lucius explotó mientras se movía por la habitación de Draco, moviendo sus brazos como un desquiciado. "Bueno, esa maldita opción me fue negada en el momento en que tú y tu vomitivo ESPOSO aparecieron en mi Mansión, ¡¿o no! ¿QUÉ COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO DRACO?"

Draco bajó su mirada en dirección al anillo de platino…se había olvidado el anillo de bodas en su mano… y _El Código de Honor de los Malfoy. _

"Uh… ¿Harry y yo nos casamos?"

Narcissa corrió a abrazar a su hijo. "Oh, Draco, estoy tan feliz por ti. Espero que ustedes tengan tantos años de felicidad como tu padre y yo hemos tenido."

"NARCISSA, ¡MALDITA SEA SIÉNTATE!"

Lucius peleó visiblemente para calmar su descontrolado cuerpo. Cuando ya tenía una semblanza de control, continuó, "Ahora, Draco… ¿Cuándo esta… boda… tomó lugar?"

Draco se colocó en una posición que definitivamente protegía la puerta del baño. "Habíamos planeado una boda para Junio… pero las cosas se apuraron… un poco."

Lucius siguió a su único hijo, "¿Qué tipo de cosas… se apuraron?" _Realmente no quiero saber, ¿verdad? Las imágenes todavía queman mi cabeza. _

"Um, ese es el tercer regalo. Harry tiene cuatro meses de embarazo. Y se agradable porque ha tenido malestares matutinos muy desagradables por cuatro meses."

El Lucius barítono con boca grande regresó. _No sólo es mi yerno, también está embarazado. Bueno, eso explica las plegarias del dios de la porcelana. _

"Ahora Draco, _sé_ que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo. Te _he_ llevado a un número más que apropiado de violaciones y asesinatos y _te_ obligué a unirte al Lord Oscuro, como uno de sus Mortífagos. Sin embargo, la única cosa que esperaba que te quedara era un simple método de control de natalidad. Los Malfoy nacen con la capacidad de procrear, Draco. Sabes como prevenir eso. ¿Cómo coño Potter quedó embarazado?" _No… no… las imágenes están regresando. _

Draco tomó una pausa antes de responder. "Se tomó una poción."

"¿QUÉ?"

"Se tomó una poción."

Lucius avanzó en dirección a su hijo, furioso. "¿Quieres decir que tomó una poción de fertilidad?"

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor. "Uh… algo parecido."

La madre de Draco estaba muy confundida. "Draco, ¿cómo es que uno toma 'algo parecido' a una poción de fertilidad?"

"Es 'algo parecido' cuando tú piensas que es algo más."

Draco finalmente lo había hecho. Sus dos padres estaban completamente confundidos ahora.

"Verás Madre, Harry nunca ha tenido suerte o talento con las pociones. Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa para mí…"

_Apuesto a que era una sorpresa,_ Lucius sonrió maliciosamente.

"Se suponía que la poción… uh… mejoraría.. uh… oh… rayos… Sesuponíaquemejoraríanuestraresistenciasexual." Ya… lo había dicho.

"Inténtalo otra vez, hijo."

Draco bajó su mirada para observar sus pies. "Se suponía que mejoraría nuestra resistencia sexual. Nosotros queríamos saber cuánto podríamos durar en el… sexo."

_OK. Ahora eso es demasiada información para cualquier padre. Oh, dios, las imágenes están de vuelta. _

"Como dije, Harry nunca ha tenido ninguna aptitud para las pociones, por lo que hizo una poción de fertilidad por error. Por supuesto que nos tomó un par de días darnos cuenta que no era el estimulante sexual que pensamos que era."

_Mátame ahora, Merlín. Simplemente mátame ahora. _

Harry salió del baño vistiendo una de las túnicas de seda de Draco, luciendo menos verde y con su típica sonrisa tonta Gryffindor. "Hola de nuevo."

El brazo de Draco rodeó la cadera de Harry mientras acercaba más a su esposo.

"Así que esa es toda la historia. Nos casamos ayer. Harry está embarazado y vinimos para acá para pasar las Navidades con ustedes dos."

_Genial. Feliz Sangrienta Navidad y Feliz Jodido Año Nuevo para ti también. _

Harry susurró en la oreja de su amante. "Oh, sí, olvidé un pequeño detalle. Harry ha perdido todos sus poderes mágicos."

El fuerte golpe que resonó en toda la habitación fue atribuido al desmayo de Lucius Malfoy, por primera vez en toda su vida.

& & &

Lucius Malfoy necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien. En ese asunto Narcissa no servía de ninguna ayuda. Ella estaba ronroneando y arrullando a Harry, tratando de hacerlo sentir confortable y diciéndole sobre su embarazo de Draco. Draco simplemente sonreía como un idiota. La única persona que podría empezar a entender el estado de ansiedad en que se encontraba Lucius era Severus Snape.

El rubio lanzó un puñado de polvo en la chimenea de su estudio y gritó el nombre del Maestro de Pociones. Cuando Snape llegó momentos después, Lucius le contó toda la historia y Snape tuvo la atrevimiento de reírse… fuertemente… y mucho.

"Esto no es divertido, Severus."

"Siento estar en desacuerdo, Lucius. Esto es la cosa más graciosa que he escuchado en los últimos 20 años."

"Sabes, _El Código de Honor de los Malfoy_ exige que proteja a mi nuevo yerno."

"Oh, Merlín, esto no tiene precio." Snape logró decir entre la cascada de lágrimas histéricas que corrían por su rostro.

"Draco no me dejará matar al idiota, ¿verdad?"

"Probablemente no, ¿o sí?"

"Bueno, es la única manera que veo para salirme de este desastre."

"Lucius."

"Así que, supongo que ahora estoy trabajando para la Luz."

"Siempre he pensado que tenías un poco de Luz en el fondo, Lucius."

"Incómodo, mi _antiguo_ amigo." Lucius se dio cuenta que no había ni un poquito de lástima por parte de su compañero.

"Vamos, Lucius. Tienes que admitir que la situación es tan improbable e impredecible que sólo podría pasar con Draco y Potter. Es histérico. Por _una_ vez en mi vida, tu suerte es peor que la mía."

& & &

De hecho, las cosas fueron bastante bien en la Mansión Malfoy durante algunos días. Así fue, hasta el Día de Navidad. La familia se había levantado temprano para desayunar e intercambiar regalos. Lucius consideró en vomitar cuando Harry y Draco abrieron sus respectivos regalos, pero luego recordó que los Malfoy no vomitan. Pero esos dos eran asquerosamente dulces. Lo peor fue la 'adorable' camisa enorme que Draco le había dado a Harry, con la inscripción _Bebé en Camino_, colocado en el estómago. Hasta Narcissa había perdido la razón y se descontroló al ir de compras para el minúsculo feto. Ella casi perdió su vida cuando Harry sostuvo en alto el 'tierno' vestido que decía 'El Ángel del Abuelo' al frente. Los tres hasta tuvieron la astucia de conversar sobre cambiar la habitación de invitados, en una habitación de bebé.

Para las diez de la mañana, la familia había desaparecido en sus respectivos lugares privados en la extensa casa. Era casi el mediodía cuando el Infierno se soltó. Lucius estaba paseando por la gran entrada cuando sonó el timbre. Ningún elfo doméstico apareció como era requerido, por lo que el Lord de la Mansión abrió la puerta principal. Sin sorprenderse mucho, Walden McNair estaba de pie en el frontal, esperando ser invitado a la casa de Lucius.

_Mierda. Me olvidé de la cena de Navidad. El maldito y entero mundo mágico oscuro estará aquí en breve. _

"Walden, qué bueno verte. Pasa, pasa. Eres el primero en llegar."_ Joder. _

El malvado ejecutor de criaturas no tan peligrosas fue bienvenido en la casa Malfoy para la cena de Navidad. McNair no tuvo el privilegio de ver el profundo pánico en el rostro de Lucius. Draco entró en la entrada principal, cargando un plato de emparedados y un gran vaso de leche. Se detuvo repentinamente cuando vio a Walden McNair de pie junto a su padre.

"Draco, ¿recuerdas a McNair? Él está aquí para la cena de Navidad."

"Um… hola, Sr. McNair." Draco miró a su padre buscando algún tipo de ayuda, reconociendo la seriedad de la situación.

"Draco, ¿has visto… al gato?" su padre preguntó repentinamente con una expresión facial enferma.

El joven rubio se congeló en su sitio. "¿El gato, Padre?"

"Sí, Draco… EL GATO. Ese gato oscuro desordenado que trajiste a casa para las Navidades, como una sorpresa para tu madre y para mí."

"Oh… el gato. No señor, solo le estaba llevando… al gato… un poco de comida. Esta es la hora en que necesita… ser alimentado."

"Está bien hijo. Tendremos varios invitados para la cena de Navidad y no quiero que… el gato… los perturbe. ¿Crees que puedes hacerte cargo de esto, Draco?"

"Sí señor, haré mi mejor intento."

"Entonces muy bien, llevaré a mi amigo Walden a LA BIBLIOTECA y le daré una bebida. Y Draco, ve e intenta localizar a tu madre."

& & &

Una vez que Walden McNair fue secuestrado en la biblioteca de la mansión con la botella de whisky 100 años favorita de Lucius, un fuerte golpe sonó en la sala formal. Cuando el Lord de la Mansión entró a la habitación, Albus Dumbledore se estaba quitando el polvo y sonreía como un Gato Cheshire.

"Dumbledore, por favor perdona mi rudeza, pero ¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?"

Los ojos del viejo hombre brillaron…otra vez. "Por qué, ¿Harry no te dijo que estoy invitado para la cena?"

_JODER Y MALDICIÓN. Merlín, eres un enfermo y malvado bastardo por atormentar mi vida. _

"Ven… Albus, tengo una buena botella de brandy en la habitación de billar, que podrías disfrutar antes de que nos sentemos a cenar."

"Gracias, Lucius. Eso sería encantador."

El Lord de la Mansión guió al viejo loco a la habitación del billar y le dio un rápido tour. "Siéntese libre de usar la mesa si tienes ganas de pegarle a algunas bolas de billar. También hay un tablero de dardos detrás de la puerta."

Los siempre brillantes ojos brillaron todavía más. "No he jugado con dardos en años."

_Siemplemente genial._

& & &

Cuando Lucius cerró la puerta de la habitación del billar, Bibsy, la elfa doméstica anunció una nueva llegada. Los Mortífagos Avery, Nott y Jugson habían llegado mientras él se estaba deshaciendo de Dumbledore. _Santa mierda. _

"Gracias, Bibsy. Por favor ve a chequear a los jóvenes amos y asegúrate que no bajen." _Maldición. Le acabo de agradecer a un elfo doméstico. Es una sorpresa que no cayó muerta._

Lucius corrió por el vestíbulo, deslizándose por el granito e intentó recuperar su balance mientras saludaba a las últimas llegadas. Se arregló graciosamente, y por buena medida, sonrió _ La Sonrisa Asesina Malfoy_, dedicada a los Mortífagos que estaban delante de él.

"Caballeros, bienvenidos. Siéntanse en casa. Seré feliz de llevarlos a mi estudio. Tengo un buen whisky ahí que estoy seguro que les encantará." El Lord de la Mansión escoltó elegantemente a sus asquerosos compañeros a su estudio, y les pasó su botella favorita de Whisky de Fuego y tres vasos.

Draco estaba subiendo las escaleras con otro plato lleno de comida cuando su padre lo llamó de nuevo. "Draco… hijo… ¿encontraste al GATO?"

"Sí, Padre. Él está arriba tomando una siesta."

Draco continuó su camino por las escaleras con la comida de Harry. Encontró a su amor completamente despierto y hambriento, lo que se había convertido en un hábito últimamente. Harry agarró a Draco para darle un maravilloso y quita aliento beso. El rubio colocó su mano sobre la ligeramente redondeada barriga de su esposo, acariciando al niño que estaba allí. Sus largos y elegantes dedos agarraron la banda del bóxer de Harry, metiendo sus dedos por dentro para acariciar la creciente erección de Harry. Draco gimió dentro de la boca de Harry mientras lo besaba de nuevo; cuando las manos del Gryffindor empezaron a realizar un seductor camino por el cuerpo de Draco, todos los pensamientos coherentes abandonaron al joven rubio.

Sin embargo, un grito fortísimo de "¡DRACO!" lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Draco besó a Harry una vez más y se salió de la cama. "Estaré de regreso pronto. Tengo que ir a ver qué pasa con mi Padre."

Draco corrió por las escaleras para encontrar a su padre consumido por el terror (o por lo menos era lo que su expresión facial indicaba), estaba de pie en la entrada principal con las familias Goyle, Crabbe y Parkinson. Se colocó al lado de su padre para saludar a las últimas llegadas para la cena.

"¿Me llamaste, Padre?"

"Sí, hijo. Escoltaré a nuestros invitados al SALÓN DE BAILE mientras chequeas a los GATITOS en la sala de estar. Tenía la esperanza de que los hubiéramos encontrado a todos pero aparentemente hay MÁS de lo que habíamos esperado. Ve y chequea a los gatitos. Y trae el gatito NEGRO a mí. Lo necesito." Lucius dijo entre dientes.

"¿Gatitos?"

"Sí, los gatitos que vinieron con EL GATO que trajiste a casa para las Navidades."

Sin tener alguna pista de lo que su padre estaba diciendo, Draco se dirigió a la sala de estar. Abriendo la puerta, para su sorpresa, encontró a Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Severus Snape. Su padre les había dado bebidas a todos y ahora estaban charlando amigablemente. Excepto por Snape, quien estaba teniendo algún tipo de risa histérica. Sin ser terriblemente lento en entender las cosas, Draco pensó. _Oh, ya entiendo… los gatitos. Divertido._

Draco se dirigió al Maestro de Pociones. "Señor, mi padre necesita de sus servicios. Creo que podrá encontrarlo cerca del salón de baile."

Snape sonrió maliciosamente y abandonó la habitación para encontrar a Lucius. Siendo el mago más inteligente en el mundo, había descifrado el problema. Los Mortífagos estaban llegando para cenar y tenía una casa llena de inesperados idiotas Gryffindor… además de un embarazado y casi-squib yerno.

_¿El reembolso es divertido, eh Lucius?_

& & &

Lucius Malfoy finalmente había tomado una decisión definitiva. Era hora de una reunión familiar. Se encontró con Snape justo afuera de la habitación de baile. Draco apenas estaba abandonando la sala de estar y Narcissa apareció de Merlín sabe dónde. Todos estaban presentes excepto su errante yerno.

El Lord de la Mansión tocó el puente de su nariz. "Draco, ¿dónde diablos está Harry?"

Draco alzó sus manos disgustado. "¿Por qué diablos debería saber? He estado haciendo mandados para ti toda la mañana. La última vez que revisé estaba en nuestra cama, pero no tengo idea en dónde podría estar. Ha estado hormonal y sentimental. Usualmente eso equivale a sexo genial, pero nunca sabes. Podría estar enfermo o rellenando su estómago… de nuevo."

Lucius reunió a su pequeña armada para planear una estrategia. Solo eran ellos cuatro, pero era lo único que tenía. Entonces, la el timbre sonó. Draco se acercó para abrir la puerta principal, sólo para encontrar a Minerva McGonagall.

"Feliz Navidad, Draco."

Draco terminó de abrir la puerta para permitirle la entrada a la Sub Directora, mientras gritaba a su padre, "Padre, tenemos otro problema de GATITOS."

Lucius dirigió su atención a la puerta principal. _Bueno jódanse esto._ "Minerva, qué bueno que has venido. Déjame adivinar, Harry te invitó, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Lucius, lo hizo."

Lucius apretó sus labios y observó a los dos Jefes de Casa y su familia. Levantó su elegante ceja y preguntó. "¿Alguno de ustedes sabe a quién más invitó Harry para la cena de Navidad? Quizá el medio gigante… ¿O EL MALDITO CALAMAR GIGANTE?"

"Papá, cálmate."

"¡ESTOY JODIDAMENTE CALMADO! ¡ESTOY TAN JODIDAMENTE CALMADO QUE PROBABLEMENTE ME SUICIDE!" El rubio mayor tembló con rabia y miedo suprimidos. Después de una larga convulsión, corrió sus dedos por su largo cabello y se rió.

_Okay. Mi papá se ha vuelto completamente loco,_ pensó Draco.

Narcissa se preocupó ante el estado en que su esposo se encontraba. _Pobre Lucius, aparentemente se siente un poco incómodo con toda esta compañía extra. No veo cuál es el problema. La mesa de cenar puede tener hasta cuarenta personas. Tenemos mucho espacio. Oh… me pregunto si Lucius se ha dado cuenta que no está calzando zapatos._

_Jeje… el hijo de puta finalmente tiene más de lo que puede aguantar. Esto será divertido. _Snape estaba esperando a que el _verdadero_ espectáculo llegase.

Lucius se tomó un momento para respirar profundo y reunir sus pensamientos. "Ahora Minerva, aunque estoy encantado de verte, tengo un importante trabajo para ti. Albus está en la habitación de billar. Nosotros tenemos una convención de Mortífagos en la Mansión y tienes que garantizar que Albus no abandone la habitación de billar. No me importa qué tendrás que hacer para lograr la tarea… hasta si tienes que bailarle en el regazo."

Minerva tragó fuerte y Narcissa la escoltó a la habitación de billar.

Lucius colocó su elegante dedo en el rostro de su hijo. "Draco, ve a la sala de estar y entretén a los malditos Gryffindor. Mantenlos en la sala de estar. Has lo que sea. ¡Hasta les puedes decir LA MALDITA VERDAD! Una vez que ellos estén de acuerdo, ¡ENCUENTRA LA MÁQUINA DE COMER QUE LLAMAS ESPOSO!"

Ante la mirada loca de los ojos de su padre, Draco se fue a la sala de estar, dejando a su padre con Snape y su madre que ya había regresado.

"Severus, ve a la biblioteca y busca a McNair. Llévalo al estudio donde encontrarás a Avery, Nott y Jugson. Emborráchalos lo más que puedas. Bajo ninguna circunstancia los dejes ir. Mátalos si tienes que hacerlo. _No puedo creer que acabo de decir eso. Me voy a quemar en el Infierno antes de que este día se termine._ Narcissa, ve a la habitación de baile y entretén a los Parkinson, Goyle y Crabbe, con las mejores de tus habilidades. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia deja que abandonen la habitación de baile."

Lucius estaba tratando de contar los cuerpos para ver si había si había olvidado a alguien. _Mierda._ Lucius agarró a su esposa por los hombros y observó sus encantadores, aunque vacíos ojos. "Narcissa… querida… mientras entretienes a las familias, quiero que sepas que no sería un buen momento para hablar sobre tu nuevo yerno y lo encantada que estás por convertirte en una abuela. Si entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, sacude tu cabeza de arriba abajo, querida."

Los últimos miembros de la Armada de Lucius se separaron para ir en distintas destinaciones mientras Lucius preparaba su colapso nervioso. Mientras planeaba su salida personal de la tierra, el errante Harry apareció con otro plato de comida, luciendo audífonos Muggles y cantando la canción favorita de él y Draco, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

_Siéntate en mi cara y dime que me amas_

_Me sentaré en tu cara y te diré que también te amo. _

_Me encanta oírte vocalizar_

_Cuando estoy entre tus muslos_

_ME QUITAS EL ALIENTOOOOOOO!_

Harry desapareció por el vestíbulo, en dirección a la habitación de Billar y Albus.

Entonces, el timbre sonó… de nuevo…

Lucius se dirigió a la puerta y observó por el huequito. Era algo que normalmente él no hacía, pero hoy era un día de cosas anormales, ¿así que por qué no? El huequito de la puerta distorsionaba la visión, pero no había error, los ojos rojos de reptil y la cara de serpiente.

_¡Voldemort!_

Otro hombre más pequeño estaba a su lado. _Pettigrew._

_COÑO._

_COÑO._

_COÑO._

_COÑO._

_COÑO._

_COÑO._

_COÑO._

_Bueno chicos… ¿Adivinen quién vino a cenar?_

Lucius, en un estado de calma sobrenatural, caminó directamente al Gabinete de Armas (todas las casas elegantes tienen uno) que estaba a un lado del vestíbulo principal, y sacó un arma Muggle. Él sabía que era un horrible y crudo aparato, pero él estaba en un horrible y crudo humor. El Lord de la Mansión presionó la punta del arma en su sien y empezó a gritar.

"YA ESTÁ. ¡ESTOY LOCO COMO EL INFIERNO Y NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! ¡¡¡TENGO MALDITOS MORTÍFAGOS ATRAPADOS EN HABITACIONES A LO LARGO DE MI CASA, UN GRUPO DE JODIDOS GRYFFINDOR EN LA SALA DE ESTAR, UN VIEJO LOCO JUGANDO "RASCA AL GATITO" CON SU MASCOTA ANIMAGO, UN EMBARAZADO Y TEMPORAL SQUIB YERNO QUIÉN SE ESTÁ COMIENDO TODA MI CASA Y EL PUTO LORD DE LA OSCURIDAD DE PIE AFUERA DE LA PUERTA! VIDA COMO LA CONOCÍA… ESTÁ… AHORA… OFICIALMENTE… ¡TERMINADA!"

No había nadie en los alrededores para ver cómo Lucius Malfoy perdía la razón, excepto el embarazado Harry, quien estaba regresando de la parte trasera de la casa con un gato atigrado y plateado. "Un gatito tan pequeño y tierno." Él acarició el sedoso pelo del gato de apariencia anciana, éste ronroneó.

Lord Malfoy se acercó al Gryffindor. "Harry… son… _eeeww, eso es. Trae el arma_… ¿Dónde conseguiste ese gato?"

Harry dejó de rascar las sedosas orejas del gato. "Simplemente estaba afuera de la habitación de billar con una mirada perdida. Le iba a buscar algo de comida. Lucía hambriento."

_Triple mierda._ "Harry, dame el gato. Me aseguraré de que coma."

Harry observó a Lucius, tratando de decidir si iba a herir a la criatura perdida. "Prométeme que no lo maldecirás o torturarás."

_El único en toda esta casa que va a ser torturado eres TÚ, Potter._ "Nunca lastimaría a… un animal tan tierno. Confía en mí, me haré cargo de él." Lucius maldijo entre dientes.

En forma silenciosa, el joven mago le pasó el gato al Jefe de la Dinastía Malfoy, y tomó el arma de la mano de Lucius. Harry siguió caminando por el vestíbulo en dirección a la cocina, metiendo el arma en su túnica. Habló por encima de su hombro, "Lucius… señor… ¿sabía que no tiene zapatos?"

Con su arma de destrucción masiva alejada, Lucius corrió a la habitación del billar y lanzó el gato que lo aruñaba en los sorprendidos brazos de Dumbledore, luego encerró al Director y a McGonagall en el lugar. _Ve y haz el baile en el regazo, Minerva._ Resignándose a su destino, regresó a la entrada principal para recibir al Lord de la Oscuridad.

& & &

Las amplias puertas se columpiaron y crujieron en sus bisagras cuando el Lord de Todo Lo Que Es Poderoso y Oscuro entró en el hogar de Lucius.

"Bienvenido milord." El rubio ejecutó su perfectamente elegante inclinación ante su_ oh, mi Dios, mi vida está tan jodida_ amo.

"Gracias Lucius. Debo decir que he esperado visitarte, a ti y a tu adorable familia. Tiene que ser un gran placer."

_No tienes ni idea, maldito bastardo._

El Lord Oscuro observó a su rubio seguidor. "Lucius, ¿te has dado cuenta que no tienes zapatos puestos?"

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantar su cabeza de su elegante posición inclinada.

"Sí, Lord. Me lo han traído a mi atención. He estado extremadamente ocupado con la llegada de todos los invitados y no he tenido la oportunidad de terminarme de vestir."

"Bueno, encárgate que no vuelva a suceder. Pies descalzos no son bonitos."

_Mis pies son bonitos, pedazo de maníaco. Probablemente tenga que matarte yo mismo si vuelves a decir que mis pies no son bonitos._ "Lord, déjeme escoltarlo a la terraza. He colocado un hechizo cálido en la terraza y los elfos domésticos le traerán todo lo que su corazón desee."

El Lord de Todo Lo Que Es Poderoso y Oscuro siguió al descalzo Lord de la Mansión a la terraza, con el arrastrado cara de rata a su lado. Al mismo tiempo que Lucius y el Lord Oscuro entraron por la izquierda, Narcissa y los Mortífagos del salón de baile entraron por la derecha. Lucius jadeó ante su hermosa pero vacía esposa.

"Narcissa, que… sorpresa" dijo entre dientes.

"Oh, Lucius, sé que estábamos supuestos a quedarnos en el salón de baile, pero era tan aburrido. Así que pensé que podría darles a los invitados de la cena un tour por los jardines."

"Narcissa, por favor recuerda saludar a nuestras nuevas llegadas. Recordarás al Lord Oscuro… LORD VOLDEMORT y su arrastrado sirviente, Pettigrew."

"Oh diosito, más para cenar. Hola, Su Señoría. Lucius, tengo que ir y decirle a los elfos que pongan más puestos para la cena. Ahora veamos, serán, ocho acá, Albus y Minerva en la habitación de billar, Severus y cuatro Mortífagos en el estudio, tres Gryffindor en la sala de estar formal, tú, yo, Draco y Harry. Esos son veintidós para la cena. ¿Estoy en lo cierto amor?"

Lucius estaba sorprendido por todas las respiraciones que podía tener después del impactante anuncio de su esposa. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y bajó la mirada, esperando por el rápido rayo de luz verde que terminaría con su locura y dolor. _Por favor, simplemente mátame rápido. Sin tortura. He tenido suficiente tortura por un solo día. _

Pero la luz verde nunca vino.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas Salvador-del-Mundo-Mágico escogió ese oportuno momento para entrar a la terraza llamando, "Aquí, gatito, gatito, gatito…"

Lord Voldemort, el Lord de Todo Lo Que Es Poderoso y Oscuro, sacó su varita y avanzó hacia el joven y antiguo super poderoso mago. "Ajá, Potter, ahora te tengo… ¡y sin tu varita por lo que veo!"

La voz musical de Narcissa se escuchó. "Oh, tonto, eso no importaría de todas formas. Harry perdió todos sus poderes a causa del bebé."

Lucius colapsó y se puso en posición fetal. _Merlín, sálvame de los imbéciles que infectan mi casa. _

Los malvados ojos rojos brillaron ante el chico que comía un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y banana.

"Ja ja ja, Potter, no tienes poderes para derrotarme."

"Ja ja ja, Tom, no me importa una mierda." (Este era uno de aquellos momentos 'hormonales')

El Lord Oscuro se movió para estar a un metro de distancia del chico embarazado.

"Ja ja ja, te voy a matar, Potter."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, disgustado. "Sí, claro. Perdedor. Estar aquí. Hacer eso. ¿No puedes venir y decir algo más inteligente?" Harry bostezó.

"Ya está, Potter. ¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!" El cara de serpiente levantó su varita para pronunciar la maldición asesina.

"Ja ja ja, Tom, esa broma es para ti."

¡BANG!

Lord Voldemort, el Lord de Todo Lo Que Es Poderoso y Oscuro, cayó muerto en el suelo. Todos en la terraza observaron la espantosa escena. Ahí, en el piso frío de tierra yacía el gran Lord Oscuro. Parado sobre él con el arma humeante de Lucius en su mano, comiendo su emparedado de mantequilla de maní y banana (un nuevo plato en el hogar Malfoy), El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Finalmente-Matar-A-Voldemort.

Lucius salió de su trance y empezó a sacudir con toda su fuerza a su yerno. Hasta que Harry lo abofeteó. "Lidia con eso, Lucius."

Cuando Harry intentó abandonar la terraza, Lucius gritó. "¿Eso es todo? ¡Lo único que había que hacer! ¡Veinte malditos años de sumisión y humillación eliminados en un estúpido segundo! ¡MALDITA SEA LE DISPARASTE!

Harry se giró a su suegro y le pasó el vacío revolver, "Sí, loco. Sorprendido porque no pensaste en eso hace años." Harry mordió su emparedado de mantequilla de maní y banana y le dedicó_ La Sonrisa Asesina Malfoy_ a su histérico suegro. "Así que… ¿vas a llamar a los Aurores y sacar a esta basura de aquí?"

& & &

EPÍLOGO

Casi cinco meses después, Lucienne Narcisse Malfoy nació sin complicaciones, con Draco y Harry Malfoy. Bueno, no exactamente con Draco y Harry. Harry estaba ahí. Desafortunadamente, Draco estaba fuera del país por negocios del Ministerio. Típicamente, la única persona que estaba en la Mansión Malfoy cuando Harry rompió fuente, era Lucius Malfoy. Lucius ni siquiera había visto el nacimiento de su propio hijo y ahora estaba atascado como el compañero de labor de Harry. Así que fue Lucius quien tuvo que llevar a su yerno en labor a San Mungo, para poder dar a luz. Y fue Lucius quien tuvo todos los dedos de su mano izquierda rotos mientras Harry sufría durante la fase de labor. Durante la última fase de labor, la magia de Harry regresó y fue Lucius Malfoy quien perdió todas sus partes privadas, temporalmente, cuando Harry, en una locura inducida por el dolor, maldijo al rubio que estaba a su derecha, pensando que era Draco.

El Lord de la Mansión perdonó rápidamente al Gryffindor cuando su nueva nieta fue colocada en sus brazos. Como solamente las niñas pequeñas pueden hacer, enrolló su delgado puño alrededor del corazón de su abuelo y lo empujó con toda su fuerza. Y el Lord de la Mansión no le importó en lo más mínimo. Observando su fino cabello rubio y ojos verde-azulados, Lucius Malfoy finalmente aceptó, como hijo, al hombre en la cama de Draco.

FIN

_EugeBlack (Traductora)_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!**


End file.
